Final Fantasy VII Resano Divede
by tycrescent
Summary: The first part in a series, follow Ty Crescent as he works for Shinra in the fight agents Sephiroth and Genesis to stop them from destroying the world while trying to kill each other. set after DoC **YOAI CONTENT THROUGH OUT
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a spin off of ff7, enjoy. **

FINAL FANTASY VII

Resano Devide

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" rang an alarm that was supposed to wake up Ty Crescent, the opportune word being supposed.

"GET THE HELL UP!" came another mans voice from the kitchen on the other side of the just-moved-in Shinra apartment. "You're ganna be late on your first day." The man who had yelled earlier was now in the bedroom, and pulled his hair out of a ponytail he'd had in to cook.

"Sorry I'm not used to waking up at 7:30 A.M." another man sat up in the bed, "Damn it…" swore Ty, a long brown haired man, "Did you cook for us?"

"I may have." He replied playfully. The two exchanged a good morning kiss as Ty unwillingly got out of bed.

40 Minutes later

"Bye, see ya 'round five." Jacob called to Ty

"Nothing shall forestall my return." Ty answered, "_So today is my first day of working at Shinra. I'm also one of the first new recruits scene the Omega incident." _ Ty was headed to the new Shinra building in Edge's A-District; he had been accepted into SOLDIER just two months before as an S-Class Lieutenant. As he was just about to take a step too far he noticed the familiar Shinra Electric Power Co. sign, and looking up, way up to see the top of the building. "Damn, Rufus sure knows how to be flashy."

"You can say that again," Spoke another man, "Name's Aaron Kyo, SOLDIER 1st class," He held out his hand.

"SOLDIER S-Class Lt. Ty crescent." Answered Ty as he accepted the other mans hand.

"Oh, you must be one of the new guys, Swords, or guns?

"Both."

"Very nice." Aaron smirked.

_"So the day so far hasn't been a complete pain in the ass."_


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

"Well, I guess I best be going," Said Aaron, "See you up top."

_"So far so good I guess." Ty thought. _He walked up to the front desk. "Um, Ma'am would you tell me what floor the SOLDIER Department is on?"

"Name?"

"Oh yes, Ty Crescent."

"65th." She replied.

"Thank you." He said as he started to word the elevator with out looking, but was stopped when he ran into a woman.

"Ow." Said the woman.

"I am so sorry let me help you up."

"Thanks, are you new here?"

"Kind of, my names Ty Crescent: SOLDIER S-class Lt." he held out his hand.

"Elena Terry: Turk."

"Nice to meet a smiling face, What floor?"

"67, everyone else in a huff?"

"Well one guy I meet happens to be the 1st in charge of me, and the receptionist was, well, a bitch."

Elena laughed, "Yeah she is. This is your floor."

"Oh, so it is, see you around." He said as he stepped off the elevator.

He looked at the trapezoid shaped room and went to the lounge area. It must have been 30 min before… "Ty Crescent, report to the SOLDIER director's office." Came over the loud speaker. He walked hastily and just about tripped… again.

When he arrived the door was open, so he walked in. He had expected to see Aaron, but the were two others with him. One he immediately recognized to be Elena, but the other one's suit was undone a little and he had no tie. Aaron spoke first, "Ty this is Reno Cirtsie and…"

"We've already met." Elena cut in.

"Alrighty then, you've got a mission, a resent spike in the number of Kalm fangs has occurred in the last two weeks, you are going to find the reason, take it out, and report back."

"Are you done, I wanna get to get to Kalm before sundown damn it."

"Reno, be patient."

"Oh, lena I get it you want to go down with the sun…" he was cut off by Elena's hand. "…right then shall we go?"


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note after a name is the present person during flashbacks

**Quick note after a name is the present person during flashbacks.**

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

As Ty was looking at the map on his PHS to see where they were there chopper was, Elena Spoke up, "Hey Reno, where are we?"

"Just about there. Hell, it's only a thirty-five minute flight."

"I know, but I'm from Kalm. Remember? Oh, I can't wait! Where does your family live Ty?"

"Kalm Cemetery."

"I'm… so sorry." Elena apologized

"How long ago?" asked Reno from the cockpit.

"Reno…"

"No Elena, I don't mind." Ty said solemnly "Four years ago, I was 12, my parents went to Sector 7 to visit a friend while I stayed at a friends house. As we were watching TV one night a reporter came on with a list of those who were expected to be dead… my mom, and my dad were on there. At first I didn't believe it, I didn't want to, then I was depressed and never left the bed till one day…"

Flashback

"Ty, Ty? Come on lets go swimming. It'll be fun."

"No Jacob, thanks though." Replied Ty.

"That's it!" exclaimed Jacob.

"Huh?"

"_He held me down, striped me then forced a bathing suit on me. That was the first time he saw me naked." Ty explained._

"…_Interesting" said Elena. _

"_Back to the story."_

"Come on, were almost to the ocean." Encouraged Jacob.

"Okay."

"_At this point I was starting to cheer up. We swam till about 10 P.M… when the happiest moment of my life happened. I was laying an a single beach towel with Jacob, my boyfriend, and we had our first kiss under the stars._

_End of Flashback_

Elena about had tears in her eyes when Ty finished, even Reno was a bit touched by the story, it was Ty who broke the silence… "I thank we're here."

"Oh that's so sweet." Elena said as she hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Elena, air **IS** important." Ty gasped as they landed in Kalm Town.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

Ty, Reno, and Elena had spent an hour questioning the town's people, and had gotten no information on where the Kalm Fangs may have come from. So Reno suggested that they had dinner.

"So Lena, Ty, you both lived here where's a good place to eat?"

"The Deli makes some good subs at an ok price." Replied Elena. "Sound good to you Ty?" When the Turks looked at him they noticed a lost look on the 16 year olds face. "What's up?" ask a worried Elena.

"It's nothing, the deli it is." Both Elena and Reno knew something was amiss but a quick look from the red head told Elena to leave it alone.

They soon arrived at there destination and ordered. Reno had ham, Elena turkey, and Ty Wutai teriyaki. As they ate they talked about what they found out from the townsfolk, they all received useless info.

"The only thing that might be helpful is the cave system to the north." Reno alleged.

"How do we get there, with the land slides, there's no way." Explained Elena. All the while Ty was in thought again, but then the glazed look in his eyes changed in an instant.

"They're here, to the west." All three immediately moved and readied they're weapon of choice, Ty a Katana, Reno the EMR, and Elena a pistol. Reno barked orders assigning Ty to a group of four, Elena a group of three, and himself with five. The battle eventually reached its climax with none of the Shinra employees hurt.

"Damn It!" the Turk snarled, "We need to get to those caves.

"I can help."

"Who's there?" asked Elena.

"My name is Vincent Valentine."

"The Ex-Turk!?" all three asked.

"And one of Cloud's group. If you're willing to except my help I'll take you to the cave tomorrow."

"We have no choice." Said Elena. "Okay, we leave tomorrow then…"


	5. Chapter 5

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

Ty took a quick glance at his PHS to see the time, it was now half past twelve and he had gotten no sleep since he woke up that morning. As he wondered to himself if he actually could fall asleep while walking, he herd footsteps. "WHO'S THERE!?" he said drawing his sword.

"You're good, it's me Vincent, what are you still doing up?"

"I don't sleep well in this town, to many memories, good… and bad."

"How did it happen?" Vincent asked with a stern look upon his face.

"Huh?"

"You have a beast inside you to, don't you?"

Astonished Ty took a step back wondering how the other had read him. "I have no clu…"

"Don't lie, Chaos, Omega's Squire, but even squires need help. Edward, a hemophage, Chaos' assistant in gathering the pure for Omega." Vincent alleged, "Chaos lives in me… Edward in you."

Ty was speechless, he knew he was a… a monster, only one other living person knew, and that was Jacob.

"Don't worry, we are beast together, I will keep quit." The tall black haired man said, "If you are educated, as I am, you know Edward will be a young long brown haired man, working for a monopoly, just in this case it's a business, not the planet. Have you ever transformed?"

"Once four yeas ago, when my parents died my partner came to help me, but I only hurt him as that damned vampire. I wasn't depressed because of my parents, I was sad, but the true sadness was for my love, I almost killed him. He recovered quickly, but I never forgave my self till about a year."

"I'm very thankful to have never hurt someone that I care about badly, but doing nothing is just as bad, you can make amends, my love is… gone. Lucretcia."

"I'm sorry, scientist need a better pass time that human experiments."

"No kidding." Vincent laughed

RING RING "Oh, that's Jacob, sorry."

"That's okay I need to go to sleep." Said the older man.

Vincent now knew he had to be careful not to let the SOLDIER get hurt, or Omega may come again, Omega… only a fraction of the terror of another.

NORTH CRATER

"I told him… I will never be a memory……"

**I know the chapters are a little short, but I put a new one up every few days. I do plan on writing longer chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

Elena was the first Shinra employee up that morning, followed by Ty. They drank some tea and talked trying not to wake Reno. Ty asked about Elena's family, and Elena asked about Jacob. Ty explained that he was in medical school, and that they'd been 'together' for three years. As they talk there was a knock on the door, which Ty got up and answered.

"It's Vincent." he said looking through the peep hole.

"Well let him in." Elena answered.

"Good morning," The caped man said "Didn't he go to sleep first out of all of us?" Vincent asked motioning toward a still sleeping Reno.

"Yes." Elena exclaimed. "Reno get up." She said. Here attempt to wake the Turk was cutoff by an arm bringing the Blond to Reno's chest. "THAT'S IT!" she said still attached to the red head. She arched her hand and gave him a good hand-to-face connection.

"I'm Up, I'm Up!" as the two Turks argued Ty and Vincent shared a laugh.

Sephiroth was in the old sector 5 slums of Midgar he began looking around to see if there were any people. "so this is what's left of Midgar, since I fought Cloud two years ago, this place still changed for the worse, I wonder where Cloud is these days? Ha ha ha it doesn't matter, I'll find him. If he's not here he's in Gangarga."

They had found the cause of the spike, a giant Fang that was spawning little one at a mass rate, and had taken it out easily. They all returned to town and ate at the deli for lunch.

"So Vincent," Elena asked as they were just starting for the Kalm Kaves, "where is every one right now?"

Well, Cloud and Tifa are in Gangarga town, Barret is of course drilling for oil in North Coral, Cait Sith's with Reeve in the WRO, Yuffie's in Wutai, Nanaki is in Cosmo Canyon, Cid's in rocket town, and I'm staying in Edge." Ring ring, ring ring, "Hmm," Vincent said as he picked up him PHS, "Hello… oh hey Cloud… You saw him where… damn. I'll be there ASAP."

"What happened?" Reno demanded.

"He's back…Sephiroth…"


	7. Chapter 7

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

They were all trying to decide what to do; Sephiroth was headed north so they had that to work with. Reno decided to call Rufus to see what they he had to say.

"Rufus?"

"What?"

"Sephiroth has been sighted Gangarga Town, what do you want us to do?"

"Sephiroth are you sure?"

"Yes, Cloud…" Reno assured

"You're taking his word?"

"He hates Sephiroth as much as we do sir, he is as good a lead as any other?"

"Elena is to stay there in Kalm; you are to transport Ty to Gangarga then ordered to return to Elena." Rufus ordered.

"Sir, well he be okay by himself?" Reno asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine with Cloud. Now go." Reno put his PHS up and walked over to his co workers and Vincent, thinking over how to say what Rufus demanded.

"So Reno, what did Shinra say?" Elena cut into Reno's train of thought. Reno prepared himself for a second, they told them there orders. Reno decided that in exchange for Vincent's help he'd take him to Gangarga to. Ty said goodbye to Elena as Reno told him they were leaving without him.

"Don't worry Elena, I'll be fine, I'll be with Cloud and Vincent."

"I know, but you're my new friend, and already a good one. I've lost so much in the past five years, so have you, I don't want to add to it." Elena cried.

"Goodbye Elena." Ty spoke his last word as he climbed onto the helicopter.

--

About an hour had pasted when Reno spoke the first word since Kalm. "We're about in the middle of the ocean between the Great, and East continent."

"Got it." Ty answered quietly.

"So you got something for Elena, I've to be honest, I've tried." Reno interrogated Ty.

"You know full and well I have a partner."

"I know but you and Lena are pretty tight. Just thought you were trying to get some. Can't blame you."

"We are friends nothing more, she's a very good friend…"

"_Both of you shut up!" _ came over the radio.

"Yes Tsang." They said in unison.

_"Now you're about another hour away from you're destination, once you get there take a break and Reno will leave for Kalm town as it stands right now. Ty you under stand there's another Turk in the area named Cissnei she's in Nebilheim, if you need assistance call her, and don't worry Rude and I'll be fine here in Edge." Tsang informed._

"Yes sir." Ty replied.

_"Good luck every one, Tsang, out."_

"Forty-five minutes guys." Reno told his two passengers.

Ty was tired, but at the same time energized. The biggest emotion was fear, fear for himself, and the world.

--

Sephiroth was porously staying just outside of Gangarga as if he was teasing Cloud to provoke an attack, but Cloud didn't want there to be fighting in Zack's home town with both his parents, and Elmyra inside. Sephiroth new this and was playing with Clouds strings pulling one then the other.

"Damn it!" Cloud said to Tifa. "He knows I won't do anything to endanger this place."

"Cloud, if you let it bother you, he wins whether you fight or not." Tifa tried to calm down the spiky Blonde.

"I hate being his marionette."

"Don't worry Vincent, Yuffie, Nanaki, Barret, and Cait Sith are almost here." Tifa reassured Cloud.

"What of Cid?"

"He told me that all he can do is fly the Shera where we need to go, but that's all." Cloud was in the middle of a sigh when he herd a knock on the door.

"Guess that's one of 'em now." Cloud said as he answered the door to see Vincent, Reno, and someone he didn't know.

"Who the hell are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

Cloud paused as he awaited a reply. He knew the unknown man was Shinra, he just didn't know a name or dept.

"My name is Ty Crescent, SOLDIER S-Class Lieutenant. You're the famous Cloud Strife, Sephiroth's Arch Nemesis." He introduced himself.

"Yes you're right. So, SOLDIER? You know what Shinra has done to harm all life on this planet."

"With all do respect, that's why I'm helping to fix it with Shinra. I do not wish to make an enemy; we're trying to do the same thing."

"And just what is that?" Cloud inquired.

"To Fix What Shinra Has Done. Just a different way than you…"

Another knock sounded on the door. Cloud didn't hate Ty, and Ty wasn't mad at Cloud, they just had different views on how to fix the planet. Tifa had gone to answer the door, both Yuffie and Cait Sith were the cause of the sound.

"Hey guys, long time, only seen a few of you within a year." Yuffie said to all her old friends. "And who's the cutie?"

"Yuffie, this is a SOLDIER from Shinra, Ty Crescent." Tifa gave Ty an interdiction.

"Nice to meet you." The blushing ninja said.

They all talked for a while as the others began to show up. The one conversation was between the Ex and current SOLDIER.

"Sorry if I came off a bit strong." Cloud apologized.

"No don't worry; I'm used to it by now. I took the job knowing full well what happened, I lost someone that could never be replaced. I joined SOLDIER after I meet her boy friend." Clouds interest in this story spiked, "I helped her and him find parts a wagon they were making, there both dead now."

"What were there Names?" Cloud asked sure he knew of the two Ty spoke of.

"Aeris Gainesbourgh and Zack Fair, why." Ty told.

"I knew them both." Cloud had a blank look on his face, "So you know both of them died?"

"Yeah."

"Zack and I were hunted by Shinra, Hojo to be exact every one else was ok, and Aeris… … …was killed… … by Sephiroth."

Ty was astonished at what had happened to his friends, he knew he had never liked Hojo since the Wutai War, but he had a hatred for Sephiroth he had never felt before.

After about thirty minutes of catching up, it was 10 O' Clock and they all decided to go to sleep.

"Sephiroth had only been walking about a day, and he had already reached Nebilheim. He'd grown bored with toying with his blonde foe, so he went to look for information, he also knew that Nebilheim had been redone after he him self had burned down the town. He therefore knew that there would be Shinra there so he had no choice but to sneak by and enter the Shinra Mansion.

It was the next day and after a two and a half hour flight, they were in Edge. Nanaki said it would be at least a month before any thing should happen, so Cloud said they'd all meet up in that time they should all stay in Edge.

"Vincent?" Ty ran to catch up to Vincent,"If you don't have a place to stay, I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind if you stayed with us."

"Alright, I guess I'll go."

It wasn't a long walk to Ty's apartment, but Vincent was happy to get there. He noticed that Ty never once mentioned, gave hint to, or wore a ring. He took a look at the Brunettes left hand, not noticing he had stopped.

"This is it." Ty said as he turned the key and opened the door.

"I'm So Damn Glad You're Home." Jacob said as he through his arms around Ty and give him a kiss.

"I'm glad to be home, did you miss me?"

"Hell yes I did. Who are you?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I'm Vincent Valentine, nice to meet the famous Jacob."

"So, when do you have to go back?"

"We have a month of." Ty said as they walked into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

example brackets around a part means it's Yoai, if you don't want to read it, skip to the

**example brackets around a part means it's Yoai, if you don't want to read it, skip to the. **

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

Ty, Jacob, and Vincent had been sitting in the living room for about three hours when Vincent brought up the question of his sleeping arrangements.

"Well," Jacob said "You can sleep on the couch, but you may hear interesting sounds, or in the guest room."

Vincent couldn't have said his answer faster "Guest room," he gave a quick retort. They all said good night and went into there respective rooms. Vincent fell asleep rather fast, but Jacob had something down his throat keeping him up, Ty's tong. They made making out while stripping an epic sport. Once they were birthday suited up, Ty through Jacob on the bed and began trying to get him aroused, he was successful. He then took Jacob, all of him, in him mouth causing him to moan softly. Once Ty was done Jacob mounted him and began to get hard core with it, he reached his climax after about five minutes, and then it was Ty's turn. Jacob returned the 'oral' favor then Ty gat a good ride in. He soon 'ended his turn' they laid in bed and talked for a while, until they fell asleep.

Vincent left after about three days to go visit Lucrecia's cave, Ty called Shinra to see where Aaron was, "Hello this is the SOLDIER director Amanda Taylor, how may I help you?"

"Yes this is SOLDIER S-Class Lt. Ty Crescent, I need to know where Aaron Kyo is?" Ty stated.

"He's on location in Nebilheim." Said the Director.

"Alright thank you." CLICK Ty hang up the phone.

"Where is he?" Jacob called from the kitchen.

"Nebilheim, I'm leaving with Cid in an hour to go see him." Ty explained.

"Okay, be careful."

--

In Nebilheim a battle had broken out between Sephiroth and Aaron. Aaron's short katana of about three and a half feet was a tooth pick agents Sephiroth's Masamune of six feet.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked menacingly.

"SOLDIER 1st Class Aaron Kyo, your replacement after you quit, no after you killed most everyone else."

"I don't care, you draw a sword to me you must die." Sephiroth leaped into the air and slammed his sword down agents Aaron's, the SOLDIER went right under it and tried a counter to the chest doing nothing agents the One Winged Angel's speed. Ty at this time had spotted the battle from the Shera and parachuted down to help Aaron. Sephiroth noticed immediately that an easier target appeared and went for him.

"Ty, NO! GHH!" Aaron took a sword to the abdomen to save Ty.

"I got one that's good enough for today." Sephiroth said as he disappeared.

"Aaron! You can't die, I have so much to learn from you." Ty said with tears in his eyes.

"Then learn, COUGH life Is the most dangerous game. Are you willing to play it?" the superior said through coughs. "He got my lower lung. Take my sword, the Kochiro, the best I've ever had, take good care of it."

"No you keep it for when you get better." Ty pleaded with the world.

"Now, I'll have wings just like Zack and Angeal. Good Bye." His last words were uttered as he dissipated into the lifestream.

"Ghh… hhh… I just met you, and you thought me so much."

--

Ty was back in his apartment in the B district of Edge, sad with Jacob trying to cheer him up.

"Come on, let's go to the Church. It'll be brighten you up."

As Ty sat in the flower bed it started to rain, not hard or soft, just enough.

"Aeris." Ty said as he began to feel better, he laid down and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

It was only two weeks before the group were supposed to meet when Ty was walking to work. He got a call on his PHS which of course was Elena asking where he was and when he was coming back. He had to pull the phone two feet away from his ear caused by the screams emanating from it. He tried to reminder that it was only going to be two weeks till he returned to Cloud's group, but she didn't hear him. Classic Elena Terry.

He eventually arrived at the Shinra co, and got on an elevator. When it stopped at the 2nd floor he was surprised to see a bald guy in a suit step in the elevator.

"Could you press 68 please?" was all he said.

"Sure going three under it myself." Ty replied as his PHS rang, "Excuse me. Elena, I'm on my way… I missed you too… I'm in the elevator I'll be right there bye."

"Was that Elena Terry?" the bald man asked.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I'm a Turk as well. My name is Rude." He held out his hand.

"Ty Crescent, SOLDIER S-Class." Ty accepted Rude's hand. "Well this is my floor." Ty waved to the Turk as he started to words the SOLDIER lounge to see another Turk. He immediately recognized the blond on the couch.

"Ty!" Elena smiled "It's so good to see you." She hugged him.

"It's good to see you to. You want to go grab something to…" Ty was interrupted by his PHS, "One moment, Hello?"

"This is director Taylor, I need you to report to my office, I have something good to tell you."

"May I bring a Turk with me?"

"Sure, if you like." The director said goodbye then hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Elena curiously.

"Come on were going to see the director of SOLDIER."

"Mr. Crescent, I am pleased to announce that you are being promoted to 1st Class."

"Wha?" said Ty unbelieving of what he had herd.

"You are to go and register with my assistant and gat your new ID. Have a good day, and a pleasant tomorrow."

"That's amazing Ty, I'm so proud for you." Elena said as they left the office.

"Just because Aaron dies I'm automatically His replacement. Damn, this was my dream, I wanted to be happy, but I'm just sad. Either way, I accept.

--

It was three in the morning when Ty got the call from Vincent, "Ty, you know about Genesis, right?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well there are others that were created, Exodus, and Leviticus. Exodus is gunblade wielding long Blond haired one, and Leviticus wields an over sized pistol."

"Damn it, where are they?" there both in the Sector 5 slums."

"Son of a bitch, I'm on my way." Ty groggily got out of bed.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked from the other side of the bed.

"Vincent, he needs help."

"K, be careful."

It didn't take Ty long to get to Sector 5's ruins in his car, and when he arrived he notice someone that fit Exodus' description leaving the Church.

"Hey you," Exodus looked, "What the hell are you doing in there," Ty drew the Kochiro, "You don't ever go in there with out one of five peoples permission. Guess the fuck what, I'm one of em."

"Ripples form on the waters surface the wondering soul knows no rest." Exodus recited.

"ENOUGH LOVELESS!" Ty yelled as he leaped for Exodus' chest, but it was fruitless the copy gave Ty a cut to the left hand. Ty reached up with his sword and faked to connect with his opponent's blade. Ty was starting to get angered, he tried to jump and bring the Kochiro down but was struck in the Stomach by Exodus.

"Damn you…" Ty said.

"I was more afraid of you than I should have been."

"You should have been." Ty looked up with a menacing look in his eyes, and he had grown fangs. He grabbed Exodus' blade and through him 50 feet to the left then ended by tossing the gunblade to the right.

"My name is Edward, the hemophage; I am not fear but fears squire, secound to Chaos who is second to Omega."

Edward executed a series of move that seemed to make his sword into a blender making small cuts all over Exodus. "Goodbye!" he said as he stabbed the copy in the heart, twisted his blade then made a small cutting motion. "I'm going to make you suffer…"

"STOP!!"

Edward turned around to see Jacob…

"Ghh, damn."

Ty woke up two days later with no memory of the event, and the biggest headache.

"Hey." Jacob said from the door way.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like that, if you want me to move out, I… I understand." Ty quietly said.

Jacob gave him a solemn look.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally."

"Huh?"

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." Jacob repeated, "It wasn't you fault, you always apologize, and apologize again. Actually mean it one of these times." The way Jacob put it, it sounded cruel, but thee look on his face said lovingly that he wanted to put that moment behind them. "Now come on," Jacob smiled, "get in the damn bed." Ty smirked at the other man and listened to the loving order.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

It was now only two days till the agreed meeting day, and Ty was just starting to see that he might not return from there expedition and began to say goodbye to people. He decided that the people he wanted to give a possible final good bye were Jacob, Elena, Aeris' grave, Kyo's grave, Reno, and the W.R.O. since he'd seen Jacob many times already, and also the fact that he'd send Ty off along with Elena, he'd see Aeris.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Replied a women's voice coming from behind him.

"Don't worry, we'll be with you," This time a mans voice. "Aeris and I are always with you."

"It wasn't that long ago since I helped you guys build that wagon. Ha ha ha, memories we gave that wagon to Elmyra.

"Yeah, you can defeat Sephiroth and Genesis no problem." Said Aeris.

"I'm not worried about dying as much as what I'll leave behind." Ty explained.

"We were worried about the same things, but just know we'll be on your side, we've both fought Sephiroth before, and I myself have beaten Genesis." Zack tried to reassure Ty.

"What if I don't come back, what if I die and leave this world, Jacob, Elena, Cloud and his group, and lastly Shinra?"

"Then you'll be with us." Aeris said smiling.

"Here Ty, take this." Zack handed Ty a materia, "that is the Bahumut Summon, I got it all the way to SIN getting to Genesis."

"I have something to, it's a life materia, it'll keep you from becoming Edward once when you want to."

"Thanks guys, we all miss you. Marlene, Elmyra, Cloud and everyone says hi." Ty tried changing the subject.

"Say hello to every one for us." Zack smiled as he waved.

"Good bye." Aeris waved.

"See ya." Zack put his arm around Aeris.

"Bye." Ty said as he walked out of the church.

He went bye Kyo's memorial, said good bye to Shelke and Revee at the W.R.O. headquarters, then ran by Shinra to say good bye. He was ready to go.

--

Sephiroth had been looking for Genesis for most of the month the others had off until he happened upon the Meedel ruins where he saw a man with a large gun waiting for him.

"Who are you?" demanded Sephiroth.

"My name is Leviticus, I am helping Genesis." Answered the gun man.

"I look for the real thing and get a pawn."

"What did you say!?" he took a shot at Sephiroth, which was a mistake on his part, The silver haired angel had the Masamune pointed right at Leviticus' neck. A quick one sided skirmish broke out that ended with Leviticus running away.

"Fool." Sephiroth said as he began to head toward Edge.

--

Ty was finally home relaxing on the cough, holding the Kochiro in one hand with a Cosmo spirit in the other ready for what ever may happen to him.


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix© there is also a reference to the book "The Picture of Dorian Grey"

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

Ty had just arrived at the outskirts of Edge when he saw the Shera. He yelled and motioned to Cid, who of course landed the airship.

"How the hell ya doin'?" Cid said lighting a cigarette.

"Eh, alright how are you?"

"Can't do much complainin…" As the two exchanged greeting they were interrupted by the loudest screeching noise coming from A district.

"The hell was that." Cid asked puzzled with a sneered look on his face.

"It came from the Shinra Building, Cid?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me there?"

"Damn right I can, get on." As the arrived at the tower Cloud, and Vincent had called asking of the two where about, and were on there way to help.

"Damn, CID LOOK THERE!" Ty was pointing to a long silver haired man outside the 65 floor window. "SEPHIROTH!!"

--

Inside the building all hell was braking loose. "Damn it, some one has to take a stand." Reno said as he stood up to speak, but was cut of by a red headed woman.

"I am the head of SOLDIER, Amanda Taylor. We need to get everyone not trained enough to fight Sephiroth to get to safety." She pulled two gun blades out of the holsters on her waist "Lets kick some angel ass."

--

As Ty jumped down from the air ship he heard 6 gun shots which spiked his interest remembering the foolishness of trying to shoot Sephiroth, he landed on the top of the Shinra Building.

"I remember you, you're the second of that first I killed, right?"

"Yeah except, now I'm a first, and I'm helping Cloud." Ty smiled.

"You won't smile at this." He held out Director Taylor, "A feisty one in more ways than one, and skilled at fighting, but no match for me."

"You've killed too many people around me already, let her go!" he said the Kochiro poised to kill.

"No, Sephiroth is mine."

"It has been some time, Cloud." Cloud turned to Ty "When I go for Sephiroth, you save the Director."

"Got it."

Cloud leaped for his long time foe, followed by Ty trying to save Amanda. "Are you ok ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you, looks like making you 1st wasn't a mistake. Go do what you have to."

"Just one question, did he hurt you?"

"No, everything but. That's beside the point, go help Cloud." She said with a smile.

Cloud and Sephiroth had been at it the whole time, getting nowhere, with no obvious winner that Ty could tell from where he was standing.

"He can handle it on his own."

"Huh, Vincent?"

"He has beaten Sephiroth before, if he can't do it on his own we'll join in."

"You have other things to worry about, My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey.

In my own salvation. And your eternal slumber- LOVELESS Act IV. "

"Genesis, and Leviticus, what are you doing here?" Ty said with a snarl across his face.

"We're now in league with Sephiroth, although we don't need him to surmount you"

--

"You know how a voice can stir one. Your voice and the voice of Sibyl Vane are two things that I shall never forget." Said Cloud

"You didn't honestly think you had gotten rid of me three years ago? Ha ha ha, you are the same."

"Who the hell are you to talk about change, you're after the same things you were 4 years ago.

--

"I hope Ty's okay." Elena whispered to herself.

"Don't worry, Cloud and Vincent are with him, ever since we picked up Vincent in Nebilheim, I've noticed he is the second strongest next to Cloud." Tifa reassured.

"I hope you're right."


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

"So there's one for each of us, right Genesis?"

"It would seem as though." Genesis laughed. "So which do you want Leviticus?"

"I'll take the marksman, gun vs. gun, sword vs. sword." Leviticus gawked at Vincent.

As the fight of Genesis/Leviticus vs. Vincent/Ty broke out, Cloud and Sephiroth's was concluding. "So it would seem that we are getting no where." Sephiroth took a jab at his foe, "shall we do this another time." Said Sephiroth as his single black angel wing protruded from his back, "Good bye Cloud I have to be going now." He wrapped his wing around his body and disappeared in a sea of black feathers.

'Where'd Vincent and Ty go," cloud turned his head to see Genesis, "Damn, why is he here." Cloud jumped down beside Ty, "You help Vincent, Genesis is part of the reason for Zack's death."

"…… Right."

"Leviticus, Sephiroth is gone, you stay and take care of these three." Genesis disappeared in the same manor.

"Give up and this'll be easier for all of us." Cloud gave there opponent his options.

"I'll never give up to you." He held his gun up to Ty's head, "I'll take him with me…" POW

"Shut up!" Vincent said with his gun smoking as Leviticus fell to the ground. "You ok?" the cloaked man motioned to his long haired friend.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well I guess we should going back to the Shera." He said walking off.

"How is he so calm?" Ty inquired to Cloud.

"That's just him. He has always been very quiet, and kick ass."

"Interesting…"

--

It was a couple of hours later before they arrived at Nebilheim, obviously taking there time and Cid had already called a meeting, which of course was mostly pointless just random things about his ship being the fastest in the world, then Yuffie asking why it took three times the normal time with a fast plane … then arguing between Cait Sith and Barret, which Tifa said was usual. Ty was walking back to his room when he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey I saw on the news what happened at the Shinra Building, are you on the Shera now?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, every thing should be okay in Edge now. Also Leviticus is gone."

"Who got the bastard?"

"Vincent took him one shot. Hit him right between the eyes."

"DAMN," exclaimed Jacob, "Don't piss him off lest you may end up the same way."

"No Vincent is a good guy, just quiet." Vincent was ease dropping to hear what the SOLDIER thought of him, "I trust him probably the most of all on this ship. Well I'll talk to you later. Love you bye." Ty put his PHS up and opened the door to his room.

"Do you really think that?" Vincent said from the darkness.

"Huh, oh you scared me."

"Did u mean it?"

"I did, you are mysterious to me, I could have gotten into the files at Shinra, but I didn't, I didn't, to respect you, I chose to let you either remain quiet, or tell me when you want."

"Wow, thanks."

"Vincent you're a good friend, and comrade, the one I want to fight beside the most out of all the people on this airship. Now I'm damn tiered, I'm going to bed.

--

Order was being restored to Shinra, at a steady pace and with no casualties from the day's events. Rufus had already called a meeting with the executives about what happened and what to tell the people. In a majority vote of 4 to 5, the people were to know exactly what happened.

In the Turk department they were all sitting around so quiet that if a cricket chirped in Wutai, Reno'd hear it.

"So Tsang," Elena began, "Do we have any missions?"

"No…" Tsang was contemplating something important in his head. "Damn, alright were going to help Cloud, this is not to get outside any of the Turks."

"We're lying to the company we work for again, damn I love doing this." Reno shot out of his chair.

"Sir, if I may ask a question?" Rude asked.

"You may."

"We can't do this with only four Turks. Are we recruiting another?"

"I thought about this, and I have already given an old friend a call." Just as he said this, an easily recognizable person walked through the door.

"Hey guys long time no see…"


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

It was just passed Nine O'clock when Ty woke up. He rolled in bed till he realized going back to sleep was futile. He walked out of his room and went to the dinning area of the ship to get a quick bite to eat. "No one else is here, great I get to eat by myself." He thought. He helped him self to some of the food left on the table for the adventurers.

"Good Morning." Said a yawning Cloud, "I thought every one but Vincent was asleep."

"Good morning to you too, where's Vincent."

"At the Shinra Mansion, he has a lot of memories in that building." Cloud said trailing off. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I want to go check out the library. You?"

"I am going to go investigate more on the incident, and Shinra covering it up. You know I was born, and grew up here."

"Really?" Ty said astonished.

"Yeah, Tifa and I, long ago." Cloud started to drift off into his memories. "Anyway we need to get going."

Ty shrugged his shoulders and went to get dressed.

**This one was very short, but the next one is a side story done for a friend.**


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF ****Square Enix**

**This one is for a friend**

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

It was just passed 7:30 when Elena woke up and got ready, she had already called Ty and left a message. She was just about to leave when she got a call. "Almost made it, Hello?"

"Yes this is Amanda Taylor; it has come to my attention that there is a fifth Turk. Is this correct?"

"Why yes ma'am it is. Cissnei Athena, I have personally just met her maybe you could talk to…"

"No meet me in my office." Click.

Hmm okay. Elena thought, "I guess I should go."

--

"Damn when is she going to be here." Amanda said, "I need info on this Athena Turk."

"I can tell you what I know…"

"Sephiroth," she said holding up a gun blade to his face, "what in the HELL do you think you're doing here?"

"You wont be needing that." He said as he moved in closer, slowly taking her weapon out of her hand, "I'm after something else…"

Back to Elena

"Ms. Taylor, may I come in."

"Yes." came her voice, "Excuse the mess." She said turning around, "I had an… appointment." Her desk was extremely messy having near nothing on it with every thing scattered on the floor.

"Ms," Elena started, "This seams kinda big, do you want me to alert Rufus?"

"Oh, it was big," she smiled, "But no reason to alert anyone now about this Cissnei, what do you know about her…"

"Ms. Taylor, that is nothing that you need to worry about."

"Well hello Tsang, I was just asking Elena what she knew of her…"

"Classified, you know that. Come Elena, you have a short mission."

Later that night

Amanda had gone to the cliff on the outskirts of Edge "Sephiroth…"

**Now I want reviews, if you want Amanda to be evil tell me, or if you want her to remain good, tell me that too.**


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF Square Enix©

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IN ANY WAY, IT IS PROPERTY OF ****Square Enix**

**The last Chapter in book 1, after this I will take a short break, and come bake in a week or two**

Final Fantasy VII

Resano Divide

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice', Loveless Act V" Ty read aloud as he sat in a chair in the Nebilheim Inn. It was the day before they were to fight Sephiroth, and the mood was somber. It was very quiet except for Vincent playing the piano. They were again, afraid they may die, most very young; with much more to do in there lives.

They all hopped back onto the Shera and went to there respective areas to think. Not a person was upset, nor did they wonder about whether or not they'd die leaving behind what could have been. It only took one person to amend the mood.

"You realize we may die, don't you?" Cloud said seriously.

"Breath Today." Tifa said with an attempting to brighten every one up.

"What is that supposed to mean Tifa?"

"You know Cloud, enjoy today while you alive, because you may not be tomorrow."

"What ever it means, I'm not giving up to Sephiroth." Barret said.

"Oh we're 'bout ta go after em again, I hope this time we're better." Cait Sith said from the corner.

"Are we all ready then?" Cloud asked getting up.

"No!! I say we all visit home one last time." Yuffie shot out of her chair.

"But wasn't that what the month was?" Asked Nanaki.

"Damn, I don't care what the month was for, I want to see Marlene." Barret added even though no one truly wanted his input.

"Well, it wasn't meant that way, it just ended up happening like that." Tifa explained.

"What do you wanna do boy?" Cid asked an obviously spaced out Ty.

"Huh?"

"We're trying to decide weather or not to go home one last time or not." Yuffie said winking at the SOLDIER.

"There are pros and cons here, one we will get to see loved ones again, but on the contrary, it'll be harder to say good bye. It truly is a tough decision, to see those we love, or hope for the better and realizes we WILL all be fine."

As the rest were sent back into a debate, Ty returned to his world and walked to his room. _"I want to see Jacob again, but either decision gives one or the other false hope. DAMN what to do. _ As it was written to see a loved one before battle gives mixed feelings, but has great moral value, but no man is free from being immoral, for we all have traits that make us sleaze. I'll play the game."

He walked back into the control area and tried to get all the screaming peoples attention, his first attempt was unsuccessful, as was the second, but the third… "Damn it you bitching bastards, shut the hell up and fucking listen!" Got every ones gaze. "You're all so damn caught up in your own selfish happiness, well think of how others feel, Barret has a daughter, Yuffie has her parents, me my partner, Cloud and Tifa, Vincent and Lucrecia, and Cait and Nanaki with there homes. We all miss people yes, but seeing them again would be better that not seeing them at all!"

"The hell are you to run this ship?!" Barret snarled.

"I AM the only one not thinking of them fucking self. Now, if any of you want to think rationally, come see me, but if you continue to act like dip shits, we might as well let Sephiroth have this planet." He said as he walked out of the room, where silent was an understatement.

"He's right, al we been thinkin' bout is seeing home one more time, although I should have been help considerin I'm not really there, now I know why Shinra wanted him." Cait said as if the cat bot was going to cry.

"So, everyone can go." Tifa barely managed to get out as she ran out of the room. She ran down the hall as fast as she could, running into Ty.

"Be careful there," he said before he noticed that she was crying, "Huh, Tifa don't, I didn't want anyone especially you to… it's just everyone was being conceded, and…"

"Don't apologize for something that's not your fault. You were right, we were…… exponentially selfish."

"Tifa, don't worry, we will all live, we will make it home back to a normal…ish lives. You know Cloud and I would never let anything hurt you."

"Tifa," Cloud said running to her with that worried as hell look on his face, "are you okay?"

"I am now."

It was later that day when everything had calmed down and Ty was secretly going back to Edge to visit Jacob one last time before the big fight with Sephiroth, did he have an epiphany, emotions are like the domino effect of life, one thing wrong and it all spirals down and at all times of great dispute, a third party must stand up with no interference from anything else, as he had done.

He was at the bottom of his apartment building when a familiar man walk out of the structure, "What are you doing out at this time?" he asked, Jacob immediately recognized the voice.

"What, are you back for good?" he answered through kissing his partner.

"Sadly no, but we each get the night to revisit family one last time." Ty replied to his in tears lover, "I realize it will be even harder for me to leave, but I don't have to go back." Noticing the look Jacob gave him he added, "But I am, I told them I'd help defeat Sephiroth."

"Good, he must be stopped. Go back now, the sooner you're done the sooner you get back."

Only Sephiroth would have the nerve to return to that place, the Temple of the Ancients, everyone had returned to the Highwind that morning and the team went to where Sephiroth was last seen.

"How good is this damn lead anyway?" Barret asked with half gritted teeth.

"How's one hour fer ya?" Cait Sith retorted.

"Hey!" Tifa shot out trying to stop any possible "get…" Cloud was frozen in his place, and all of the adventurers had taken note to this.

"So, is this a good enough memory for you?"


End file.
